rockyandbullwinklefandomcom-20200213-history
The Treasure of Monte Zoom
The Treasure of Monte Zoom is the middle story arc from the semi-finale season of Rocky and Bullwinkle (originally titled The Bullwinkle Show). It was broadcast on NBC during the 1962-63 television season. Plot Boris and Natasha are at the fictional Lake Salle du Bain (French for 'water closet' or 'bathroom') in Minnesota in search for "The Treasure of Monte Zoom", which was buried under the lake by race car driver Monte Zoom. After finding the X, Boris decides to blow up the dam at the other end of the lake, and let the water run out, which would also harm innocent people. As the narrator points out that Rocky and Bullwinkle always arrive in the "ta-da!" nick of time, Boris reveals that he's ready: He'll distract Bullwinkle by blowing a moose horn, and shoot Rocky with a gun (as Boris says, "I can't be tricky all the time, I've got other things to think about!"). When Rocky and Bullwinkle make it to the dam, Boris fails to stop them: Boris has mistakenly used a duck horn instead of a moose horn, and when he fires his gun, a flag with the word "BANG!" written on it comes out (as Natasha says, "We forgot. There's no violence allowed on television anymore!"). However, just as the villains are about to give up, when looking at the treasure map, Natasha notices that there's a plug in the bottom of the lake that will drain it. Boris struggles to pull the plug, and decides to trick Bullwinkle into pulling it. Boris disguises himself as actor Spencer Traceback and informs Bullwinkle that he needs help with a big fish (a reference to a famous movie starring Spencer Tracy). Bullwinkle manages to pull the plug and then Boris pushes Bullwinkle into the water, sending him down the drain. Rocky goes after Bullwinkle and Boris puts the plug back in the hole, which goes into a water pipe sending the two through the shower of a citizen. The treasure ends up not being buried underground (despite there being an X earlier), but Boris and Natasha have trouble getting the treasure chest open (as Boris says, "If I got to work this hard to get rich, I might as well get a job!" and Natasha exclaims "Oooh Boris! What you said!"). Rocky and Bullwinkle go back to the site of the dam because "the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime". Rocky and Bullwinkle eventually find out about the treasure when Boris and Natasha leave it behind while going to get an A-bomb. Bullwinkle notices something that Boris and Natasha had overlooked: There is a key in the keyhole of the chest. They open it and find that the treasure is just an old car, a 1903 Apperson Jackrabbit. Rocky and Bullwinkle decide to take it to the authorities (the real Apperson Jack Rabbit did not appear until 1906). When Boris and Natasha get back they find out that they were beaten to getting the treasure. However, they see the license plate which reads "14K", giving them the idea that the car is made of solid gold. They open up a fake used car business and scam Rocky and Bullwinkle into trading it for a cardboard cut-out of a car. Rocky and Bullwinkle then chase after Boris and Natasha. Boris and Natasha take the car to a thrift shop to cash it in, but when Boris shows the owner a bumper, he learns that the car is not made of gold after all. When leaving, they see Rocky flying after them, and they get in the car to drive off. Boris tells Natasha to throw out everything heavy so the car can go faster, and she discovers that the trunk is full of gold coins. She has to toss them out in order to make the car go faster, which works, but Boris is so heartbroken about losing all that gold that he covers his eyes, causing the car to turn around and fall off a cliff. Rocky and Bullwinkle arrive and pick up the dropped coins as Bullwinkle waxes lyrical about how, as heroes, they have triumphed and will walk off into the sunset with their heads held high. Unfortunately, Bullwinkle does not look where he is going and falls of the cliff himself. Rocky laments that it turned out to be an unhappy ending after all, and Bullwinkle, his antlers caught in a tree branch, grudgingly complains that, "this must be one of those adult cartoons!" Segments #Treasure of Monte Zoom #Flood Waters or Drown in the Valley #A Leak in the Lake or The Drain Maker #Bullwinkle Cleans Up or The Desperate Showers #Boris Bashes a Box or The Flat Chest #One, Two, Three, Gone or I’ve Got Plenty of Nothing #All That Glitters or Baby, It’s Gold Outside #Boris Wheels and Deals or A Profit Without Honor Vidoe Releases In the early 1990s, this episode was released as the main feature of the video "Mona Moose". Category:Season 4 Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes